The Boy with the Hazel Eyes
by hxrondales
Summary: "I don't care what you say, James! I am NOT in love with you!" "That may be true for now, Evans, but I can't guarantee that it's gonna stay that way."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

—

 _"_ _It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."_

~"I Write Sins not Tragedies" By Panic! at the Disco

—

 _"_ _I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"_

These words seemed to play endlessly in the mind of Lily Evans as she raced away from the Great Lake. She couldn't understand! Why would Sev, her best friend, call her such a vile word? She rubs at her eyes, trying to fight the sadly inevitable tears.

"Evans!"

Oh great. Potter. Just what she needed.

"Go away Potter! I don't need this r-right now!" Bloody brilliant, her voice was shaking. He'll never let it go.

"Lily, please!" He cried.

She froze. Lily…he never called her that.

"Please Lily, I'm so sorry!" He called again, his voice helpless.

Okay, that was it.

She whirls around, her eyes on fire.

"Oh. I see. You're _sorry_. You know this is all your fault!" She practically yells, tears streaming down her face.

He's stunned to silence. He takes some cautious steps forward.

"Eva-Lily…please, just…listen to me, ok? I didn't mean to make Snape call you that, I-"

She didn't have time for this. Potter was just going to exaggerate the situation and make everything worse, as he tends to do. She turned on her heel and ran, and this time Potter didn't follow her. She ran as far away as she could, never stopping. At some point, she had to go back to the common room, as it was getting close to curfew. She ignored all the stares as she enters the portrait hole and she runs upstairs. She collapses on her bed, and after closing the curtains with trembling hands, continues to sob.

 _Hours pass, and Lily still hasn't left her room. Outside of the portrait hole, a furious Mary MacDonald is whisper yelling at Severus Snape to go away. But he wont, not until he speaks to Lily. So, with a furious huff, she storms inside and up the stairs to retrieve Lily._

Lily is not at all interested in responding to Mary's calls, until she hears that Severus is involved.

She about rips those curtains open in a millisecond. "WHAT?" She's furious, she could rip someone's throat out. Preferably Snape, or Potter. Both would be preferable.

Mary nods in agreement. "Better go handle him Lily, send him away for good."

She nods and storms out of the common room and into the corridor, where a sheepish looking Snape waits for her.

"Lily, I'm so so sorry…you have to forgive me!" he wrings his hands in front of him, eyes rimmed with redness.

"No Seve-Snape. I won't. And don't say you didn't mean to call me that, you spend time with all your wannabe Death Eater friends, so why should you be any different than them? Why should I be the only exception to the rule? You call other Muggleborns that name."

Snape stands there, speechless.

"Goodbye Severus." She storms into the common room and slams the portrait of the Fat Lady behind her, earning a grumble from the picture.

Snape stands immobile in front of the grumbling picture of the Fat Lady. What had he done? He could feel his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces, that would never be placed together again. Her words ring in his ears, tormenting him as he begins to walk away. He had done the unforgivable, and there was no coming back from that. Severus Snape had just let the love of his life slip through his fingers, and he would never be whole again. He went into the Slytherin common room and into his dorm, slipping into bed. How would he make it without her by his side?

The answer is he wouldn't. He couldn't without Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter One

" _It isn't over unless it is over_."

~"Not Today" by Imagine Dragons

Lily Evans strolled onto Platform 9 and 3/4, proudly carrying a Head Girl badge in her pocket.

Today is the day world. Today is the day she finally gets to step into the position she'd always dreamed of. Now, now, nothing could go wrong? What could go wrong?! It was quite clear the Head Boy would be Remus, one of her best friends. He was one of the best students in their year, next to her of course. Now, all she needed to do was drop off her trunk in the compartment with Alice and Marlene...and...everything would be perfect.

Wow. This could not have gone even more wrong.

"Potter?!" She practically screeches into the apprehensive face of James Potter.

"Yes Evans?" He says softly, not really trying. He wasn't in the mood for this today. Yeah, this was not how he imagined his first day of Seventh Year going.

"Did you steal the badge off of Remus or something? You're not supposed to be in here!" The aforementioned Remus Lupin rolls his eyes in one of the seats in the compartment.

"It's gonna be a long year..." he groans to himself.

"No Evans, of course I didn't. Somehow, Professor Dumbledore saw me fit to be Head Boy. Now if we want this year to go smoothly, stop complaining and lets get to work." James snaps slightly.

Lily's eyes widen slightly. She was not expecting that authority to come from James Potter. She gives a curt little cough in reply. "Alright then..." She casts a glance over at Remus, who almost had a smug smile on his face. "Shut up Remus." She smirks a little as she casts her attention back to James. "Alright, Potter, if you're so set on making this work...I suppose I'm on board."

This takes him back for a second. Lily Evans, the girl he's barely on speaking terms with, the one he's loved since he was eleven, agreed to work with him. He pauses to take a deep breath before nodding. He had to keep his tone professional. Don't look desperate, Prongs...

"Sounds good, Lily. I look forward to working with you more closely." He manages to say quietly, professionally. He seemed nothing like himself, and he chastises himself in his head as he walks over to sit next to Remus before the meeting starts in ten minutes.

Lily was honestly beside herself. She had never seen James so composed, so mature. It was a different sight, for sure, a side of him she was not so used to dealing with. It would take some getting used to, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Maturity was a good look on him, that's for sure. He must have also gotten new glasses over the summer...he looks different, better...

Wait. Did she just think that Potter looks good?! Every part of her defiant femininity recoiled from herself, but she managed to regain her composure just as the meeting began. And the meeting was instantly lead by none other than the head boy. And watching James speak with such authority was like taking a drug. And for once, she didn't try to stop the thoughts that came into her head whenever she thought about him. Until, she realized that she was basically lusting after Potter, she went about talking to the new Prefects, explaining the rules for patrol and everything else that James didn't have the expertise to explain.

She didn't trust herself to talk to him, so as soon as the meeting was over, she left the meeting without another backwards glance. And no matter how much her friends pried when she got back to the compartment, she didn't tell anything about how James Potter managed to get under her skin in a way that was unusual to the young red head.


End file.
